Sin To Be Alive
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Takes place after SC 3, assuming Soul Edge and Nightmare are simply destroyed for all eternity. Tira and Siegfried... Possible erotic second chapter in the making. M for the possible 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

She woke softly at the noise that dared to disturb the morning lull. It was just a crow on her bedpost, cawing very quietly now and then. She reached up to pet the bird only for it to fly away before she touched it. Slightly upset, she rose from the bed and looked around at the things in her bedroom. In front of the window sat her only toy, glistening in the sunlight. Many were the scratches on the silver parts, fierce were the scars all over the large ring. For a moment she cursed the very existence of the ring blade. Then, remembering the meeting she had that day, she picked up the weapon and flung herself out the window onto a cloud of crows.

That letter boiled back to the top of her conscious. "Meet me at the Ortheinsburg Castle Ruins." was all it said. It was written in fancy cursive on a yellow-aged piece of parchment.

The wind flowed freely through her short, choppy green hair. Tira closed her eyes, trying to meditate. Depending on what happened today, depending on who had sent her the letter, she may have to fight.

Not that fighting was something she disdained… well, in truth, the fighting hadn't always completely fulfilled her. True, for a while it was enough - it was her soul, her sustenance, her sanity. But after some time, it wasn't enough. Inside, she yearned for something more. And this hunger she couldn't identify, this growing need for something she couldn't discern, had only grown worse and worse recently.

For the past year or so, she'd been meeting with the previous owner of Soul Edge. There was something… calming, in his presence - especially with the recent death of both the Azure Knight and the cursed sword. She was free to pursue her own life, her own agenda, anything SHE wanted to do.

And frankly, she thought she might want Siegfried for her own.

A wind licked her bare stomach up to the bottom of her breasts, a chilled wind that caused her very soul to shudder. Damn it, she was thinking about him again. The blonde man would be the death of her yet.

The birds set down just at the edge of the Black Forest, where the edge of Ortheinsburg began, and dissipated like mist. Tira slowly walked towards the castle and stopped at the mote, looking around hesitantly. A raft came floating by, as it always did around this time. She deftly leapt onto it, and after making sure she wasn't going to fall off, sat down at the edge, her legs crossed and underneath her. She set the ring blade beside her and watched it glisten in the sunlight. A storm seemed to be brewing off in the distance - wouldn't take too long for it to reach this place.

As she was passing through the tunnel, she thought she saw a figure on top, staring down. It was a flashing, glistening glimpse of a figure, though. She blinked to reset her eyes, and it was gone.

As soon as the shadow of the architecture was cast over her, and the dank air surrounded her, she grew a little suspicious. Something was nearby, at any rate.

There was a growl behind her, a hollow, echoing growl, as if the noise was a cry against the gods. She looked back to see a Revenant, the plume in his hat long having degenerated and its clothes torn to hell. Even the blades it held looked as if they were dying… or already dead, anyway.

She picked up Aiselne Drossel and threw it at the monster. Revenant blocked it, causing it to return to her master just like a boomerang. She began her dancing, prancing around and distracting the monster while readying for the blow to murder it. In just a few moments they would be out of the tunnel, back in the sunlight.

Just as the light returned and passed over her body, a large blade fell from the sky and whacked through Revenant from his left shoulder down to his left hip. He screamed in fury as he split apart, revealing a young man that had jumped from the top of the structure and murdered the demon. His blond hair almost sparkled in the sunlight, trying to compete with his radiant armor. Blue-green eyes were set in his face, with a long red scar pointing down from the right eye. His lips were by no means thin, but definitely not too thick. They were just visible and ruddy enough to affirm that he was very alive, and despite what many would think, still very young and fresh.

She smiled at him and set her blade in the raft with a "thunk," leaning on it. "So you're the one who wrote that letter, huh?" she said snarkily.

Siegfried picked up his sword and stuck the point of the blade in the raft so that it stood up on its own. "Hmph. You know just how to greet someone, don't you?" His voice was deep, smooth, masculine, enough to make her brain melt like butter sliding down a hot plate.

"I'm just a little disappointed it's only you, is all," she replied snarkily, with a grin on her face.

Siegfried laughed quietly. "Okay then, I'll just leave," he said as he walked towards the edge of the raft like he'd fall into the mote and leave her there. Of course, with that heavy armor on he'd likely sink like an anchor. But it was Siegfried - the man was virtually pure muscle. He'd have no problem swimming with an actual anchor tied onto his back.

Tira, however, wouldn't let him go so easily. She lunged out and grabbed his hand, stopping him from performing his planned task. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I thought I'd take your disappointment from you."

"Nuh-uh, you're staying right here with me," she replied, walking into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his mid-torso, burying her head in his breastplate. Growling in disdain, she slipped her hands up to his shoulder and undid the armor's fastenings, leaving it to fall to the floor of the raft. Then she went about readjusting herself to the earlier posture, arms around him and head burrowed into his strong, solid, defined chest. Of course, his under-armor shirt was still there, but it was good enough for her. It was starting to quell that screaming hunger inside her.

Siegfried was caught mostly by surprise. Clearly he hadn't expected this much to happen so soon. However, he went along, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and neck and resting his face on the top of her head. Her hair had some keen scent to it, something he thought familiar, but couldn't quite place.

A thundercloud announced its presence above, and soon after it began to weep. Siegfried looked up into the oncoming downpour, eyes closing. The rain brought him peace. It brought him comfort.

Or perhaps it was that he was with someone in the rain.

His hair began to slick to his face, and his neck, and his back. The under-armor cloths clung to his body with all the moisture they absorbed, even further establishing his well-built frame. After all, someone doesn't wield a sword like Requiem or Soul Edge for long without toning up quite a bit.

Tira sighed into his skin. She too, enjoyed the rain, but perhaps the enjoyment was enhanced because she was with Siegfried. Or perhaps her enjoyment of Siegfried was enhanced because of the rain. Or perhaps these two matters combined brought their own orgasm of ecstasy to life, something she'd never felt or known before. She took half a step back and laid her right hand on his left shoulder, letting it slide down to about halfway down his chest (not on his pectorals, mind you, but to her right of them - like halfway between his chest and his arm) and slowly brought her face up to stare into his eyes. Her own hair had slicked down moderately, streamlines along her head. He looked down into her face, water draining down his, and started to move in. She, too, was compelled, but the very instant before their lips would have touched she pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked curiously at her.

"What's wrong?' he asked in a soft voice. She looked up at him for a moment, almost appearing as if she'd cry, then looked back down.

"I'm…" she said slowly, "I'm not like you… I feel like… like this shouldn't happen… like this is… forbidden…"

"I know you're not like me…" he said, "but that's why…" He paused. Then he undid the straps on his gauntlets, letting the metal fall just like the armor before it. His pauldrons fell as well. He slipped off his gloves and placed his left hand on her right cheek, slowly tilting her face back up. Her makeup had run a little from her tears, and she was biting her lip to fight her weakness. "That's why I want YOU by my side, Tira… Nobody else is like you. Nobody knows the curse I know… Nobody knows the curse you know… Better than we do."

He picked up a glove and wiped away her flawed makeup. Her whole body tingled in response to his warm touch. How was it that this one man, this so-tortured and irredeemable soul, could know her so well? How was it that only he could make her feel this way? She practically tackled him into a hug, sobbing hysterically into his chest as the rain began putting down ten times as much as before. He hugged her, rubbing her back and softly shushing her until she had lulled out enough to be calm. Her make-up was entirely gone now, save for the faint traces of green glitter where her eye shadow had been. She was still holding her bottom lip in her teeth.

They continued to embrace like that until the raft came to a drop-off point. Siegfried scooped Tira off of her feet, into his arms, and carried her off into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the castle, fairly-lit with torches, Siegfried set Tira softly on her feet. She felt odd now, having been carried by him for the first time. He was warm… not like anyone she'd ever touched before. Then again, whenever she'd touched someone, they'd been cold with the death she had brought on. Her hand had stayed on his shoulder and now she rubbed it slowly down his left arm, feeling the warmth of life.

Her touch left his flesh tingling, even though she wasn't directly touching his skin. He blushed and turned his face away from hers, his long front locks hiding the most of his cheeks. She stood front-to-front with him and turned his head back with both of her hands on either cheek, under his hair and on his soft, white face. "For a fighter…" she said, giggling a little, "your skin is oddly delicate…"

He smirked. "For what was once a trained assassin, you're oddly emotional…"

She lightly smacked him. Then she turned and started walking ahead of him. He'd shown her this empty, desolate castle before, so she knew where everything was. He followed closely behind her, watching her body. He knew that when she fought, she performed graceful, mesmerizing bodily dances. Her "Dance of Death" fighting style, as she called it. The flowing movements carried into pretty much everything she did. Her hips swayed very… noticeably. And she walked with a certain… silent grace. Perhaps that wasn't the phrase to define it. She turned around swiftly, catching Siegfried by surprise. With a genuine smile she took one of his hands in hers and led them on into the young knight's bedroom. It was much brighter than any other place in the ruins - and at least twice as luxurious. He lived in this room, and didn't bother any other part of the castle, so this was the only one that was decently maintained. There was a large fireplace in the center of the left wall, with a moderately-sized flame already built. In the furthest-left corner was a stand with a set of armor set on it. It looked like Siegfried's armor from when he was a child, and much too small for him to wear now. Behind it was Faust, on a vertical rack with the hilt pointing up.

Something heavy clanked behind Tira. It was only Siegfried sitting on the edge of his bed, taking off his armor piece-by-piece. She turned back around, looking all over the room. She'd never actually been in his room. The whole castle, yes, but not his room. It was his personal chambers. So… why did he let her in this time?

There was a portrait above Siegfried's bed stand. "Who's that?" Tira asked, pointing at it. Siegfried turned his head to look and sighed lifelessly at the image.

"My father…" he said. He began fingering a white lily that was set in a small, white vase underneath the picture. "He… died. He died because I was weak… Soul Edge had a complete hold over my will."

Tira walked up to the bed and slipped off her heels. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him from behind on her knees. Whether or not he knew she was behind her, she did not know. He seemed not to give notice.

"He was… one of the greatest men I knew," Siegfried said, lowering his face into his hands. "My mother… My mother is still alive. But I can't face her. I can't face anyone in my family. Not until…" Now he trailed off, his body shuttering. She leaned forward, slowly snaking her arms around his neck and cuddling him from behind, trying to help alleviate the pain as if she could just absorb his emotions into her. The rain had let up outside, though it was now terribly dark - eerie, since it was only evening.

"Siegfried… I've done some terrible things, too…" she said softly. "Things that even Nightmare refused to do. Don't take all the blame for something that's not your fault. Soul Edge is powerful… and it possessed your soul itself. Nobody can be prepared for such an evil being."

He was silent still, though she was glad he'd at least stopped crying. She decided to try maybe a different approach. She loosened her arms around him - just a little, but apparently enough to disturb him - so she could move her face down closer to his neck. "At least… we don't have to suffer our painful curses alone…"she said, her lips grazing the flesh of his neck. He sucked in a large breath of air and almost couldn't let it back out. He'd never been touched like this, he'd never been wanted like this, he'd never been **needed** like this.

She kissed his neck, leaving soft little butterfly kisses from one side to the other. The clouds rumbled unthreateningly outside, not crossing either of the couple's minds. Siegfried's hands rose to join hers, his head unconsciously tilting back and his eyes closing while he exhaled slowly.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered in his ear. He didn't respond other than turning his head slightly to try and look at her. He slightly opened his eyes, and they appeared slightly glazed and hazy. Not that he was under any kind of spell, mind you.

She smirked and lowered her head again. She licked his neck, then kissed his neck, then bit his neck and held on. He gasped sharply in pleasant surprise. She rubbed his cheek delicately as the rain outside began again. After a moment she stopped and moved around him, sitting in his lap. He was in nothing but his thin under-armor clothes, so she could feel him and his flesh… and something in between his thighs that fit right in with his large, muscled proportions.

Their faces were about three inches away at the tip of the nose. She pushed his hair back with her hands and traced the scar along his eye with her fingertip, causing him to blush slightly due to ticklishness. She let her finger glide down his flesh to the center of his lips, where he kissed it. As she neared, she closed her own eyes and let her hands rest on the tops of his shoulders. Their lips collided, and the thunder struck newly, furiously, outside. But no matter how hard the wolf could've roared, they wouldn't have cared. She moaned into the kiss, his tongue and hers entwining. She leaned her whole body forward, rocking him onto his back as she straddled him. She licked his lips as she broke the kiss, trailing down his cheek onto the flesh over his neck-veins. Tira gripped the bottom of his shirt and brought it up with a gasp at the scars all over his torso. All of them were from his days under Soul Edge's hypnotism, old, deep battle-scars that served as proof of his fighting skill.

She licked each scar slowly, as if each one was a tantalizing strip of candy. Running her hands over his chest, over his scars, she clenched the top of his pants at his waistline with her teeth and slowly drug it down. She used her hands to pull them completely off, and watched as his member sprang up and away from his body, finally unrestricted. The knight blushed as she ran her fingertips along the tip. It made his whole body burn with a new pleasing sensation. After that she licked it from base to tip, swallowing the rod into her mouth before all was done. She sucked as she bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the full flavor of her lover. He gasped, moaned, whined, and set his hand on top of her head, his fingers somewhat buried somewhat in her hair. She stopped with the end of his member in her mouth, stroking the rest of him with both hands. He pulled her back up to kiss her. "That's… That's enough. Now let me do you," he whispered. She cocked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Ooooh, baby," she whispered. He kissed her, gradually flipping their positions so that she was on the bottom. He licked along her throat to the top of her shirt-thing and stopped. She looked down at him, a coy smile teasing her lips and a twinkle blazing in her eye. Siegfried lowered his head again, blonde hair concealing his face, and ripped her shirt in the center, completely exposing her breasts. The girl blushed, closed her eyes, and laid her head back as she felt the man's touches caressing her body. Her top clothes shed from her like an extra skin as Siegfried ran his tongue over her chest. The girl's nipples hardened and pressed out as the man pushed her breasts together, licking the even-further-defined cleavage. She gasped his name and caressed her left breast as he bit the right one in several places - in one place, hard enough to already star forming a bruise. He tightly squeezed her ass with his other free hand as he slowly kissed his way down to where her panty-line would be (if she actually would wear underwear). He licked across her waistline with only the tip-most part of his tongue, sending all forms of shiver along her body. He snatched the top part of her pants in his teeth and pulled, ripping the fabric. He began pulling the clothing down to her feet, burying his face in her groin.

Tira bolt upright, loudly moaning his name and rocking her body back and forth on the knight's warm, moist tongue. He bit down slightly on her love button with his canine teeth as he pried his tongue out the other side, licking at her lips and fingering her. She wrapped her hands in his golden hair, falling backwards and pulling him back up.

"Go ahead… drive it inside me…" she said enticingly, clamping onto his pelvic-area with her feet so she could wrap her legs entirely around him when he performed his dirty deed. He licked her cheek, reached down, and pushed inside her warmth. She gasped for air, stretching around him in more ways than one… being a virgin and all…

He stopped moving for a second, only half-way inside. "Are you… okay?" he asked, pausing for a painfully tight contraction she had.

"Uh-huh… Uh-huh…" she replied, panting. "Just… slow…"

He complied, slowly sinking the rest of his member into her. She cried out and clawed his back hard enough to bleed him. He nibbled her neck as he began slowly thrusting inside her. "I love you," he whispered during a pause between bites.

She rolled them over so she was on top of him, straddling his lap. She rocked back and forth for a moment, the bulbous end of his member inside her, before she sank into his lap. She gazed at him for a moment before closing her eyes to throw back her head. 'I love you too…' she thought, trying to make a mental note to say that to him later.

Siegfried placed his hands just above her hips, on her love handles, to pull her down onto him harder. 'She's so warm…' he thought. 'No doubt that I am, too…' Tira collapsed her lips onto his, kissing him hotly.

'I'm gonna cum…' she thought, panting into their kiss. It felt like, to her, Siegfried was close, too. He broke the kiss to wrap his arms around her, thrusting his hips upwards into her. She started to cry out incoherently, then cried his name as she collapsed around him. He made a moan-whisper kind of noise as he met his orgasm, leaking his fluid into her.

She shuddered, still feeling her own climax surrounding her, enveloping her. He slowly leaned backward so she could roll off of him and rest a moment. She did so, laying on her back with her right arm over her eyes, panting like mad, but did not let go of his hand.

Outside, the rain was gone, with all its clouds as well, revealing that it was night. The half-moon glared at the earth with a soft yellow light. It looked a little hazy due to the fog from all the rain that now slowly rose to the havens in a vapor form.

Tira shuffled closer to Siegfried, rolling over to place her hand on his chest and feel his heartbeat. He was still so warm… She decided then he was the one she wanted. "I love you, Siegfried Schtauffen…" she said. He ran his fingertips across the back of her hand slowly, smiling back at her.

"I love you, Tira."

He reached down at his feet and grasped the covers to the bed, slowly pulling them overtop of them. She sighed one last time before drifting off to sleep, the blonde knight following her shortly after.


End file.
